Hidden Emperor
The Hidden Emperor is the last sourcebook for Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game including mechanics for the Second Edition as well as the d20 version of the RPG. It covers this very specific time in the Legend of the Five Rings continuity, the War Against the Darkness. Credits *Writing: Shawn Carman, Travis Heermann, Seth Mason, Aaron Medwin, Fred Wan, Rich Wulf, Brian Yoon *Editor: Katie Yates *Additional Editing: D.J. Trindle *Creative Director: Mark Jelfo *Art Director: Jim Pinto *Graphic Designer: Mario Rivas *Cover Artist: Ben Thompson *Interior Artist: Ilya Astrakhan *Typesetter: Mario Rivas *Cheif of Operations: Maureen Yates *Brand Manager: Ramon Lau *Production Manager: Mary Valles *Layout and Graphic Design based on work by: Cynthia Fliege & Dawn Murin *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Cheatham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chirs Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Mathew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Content Introduction * Fiction: with Isawa Osugi, student of Naka Kuro, teaching the new Phoenix recruits, Asako Nichi and Shunin, after she is recalled by the Imperial Court to explain the writings of the New Tao. * Welcome to the Jade Empire * Role-Playing During the War Against the Darkness * New Mechanics * What is the Lying Darkness? Chapter One: The Hidden Emperor (Page 7) *The Hidden Emperor - Timeline **The Early Reign of Toturi I **Year 1129, Month of the Tiger **Year 1130, Month of the Hare **Year 1130, Month of the Serpent **Year 1130, Month of the Dog **Year 1130, Month of the Tiger **Year 1131, Month of the Hare **Year 1131, Month of the Dragon **Year 1131, Month of the Goat **Year 1131, Month of the Ox **Year 1131, Month of the Monkey **Year 1132, Month of the Hare * What's new in Hidden Emperor * New Ancestors ** Hida Kisada: Will of the Bear * New Items ** Kitsuki Kaagi's Journal * New Kiho ** Heart of Suitengu (Water Kiho) ** Soul of the Raging Storm (Air Kiho) * New Paths, Schools, and Techniques ** The Asahina Archers (Prestige Class/New Path) * Adventure Hooks ** Reclaiming the Land ** Hitomi's Wrath ** Saving the Tao ** The Test of the Jade Champion ** Magisterial Privilege * Important NPCs ** Kitsu Okura ** Takuan * Cult of the Destroyer, Act I: A Quiet Death ** Synopsis ** Scene One: A Favor for an Imperial ** Scene Two: The Scholar's House ** Scene Three: The House of Crystal Water ** Statistics Chapter Two: Dark Journey Home (Page 25) * Fiction: with Shinjo Hanari and Otaku Tetsuko preparing the Battle of the Valley of Storms, while Otaku Xieng Chi departed to save her daimyo, Otaku Kamoko, in the Phoenix Clan. Hitomi is told by Hitomi Bujun of the Agasha defection but their daimyo Agasha Tamori, who remains loyal to his Lady. Ikoma Matoko is shattered by the fact her clan, the Lion, are backed by oni in the Storms Over Matsu Castle. * Dark Journey Home - Timeline **Year 1132, Month of the Serpent **Year 1132, Month of the Horse **Year 1132, Month of the Goat * What's New in Dark Journey Home * New Kiho ** Strike of Silent Waters *New Paths, Schools, and Techniques ** The Ujina Family ** The Ujina Fighter School (Prestige Class/New Path) ** Heroic Opportunities * Adventure Hooks ** The Kolat Revealed ** The Mantis Charter ** Awakening Antiquity * Important NPCs ** Bayushi Aramasu ** Hitomi Kobai * Cult of the Destroyer, Act II: First Impressions ** Background ** Synopsis ** Scene One: Heroic Opportunities ** Scene Two: Deeds, Not Words Chapter Three: Honor Bound (Page 39) * Fiction: with Hitomi questioning Shosuro in a crystal prison beneath Kyuden Hitomi. Shosuro managed to used her bond with the Nothing to control Hitomi's Obsidian Hand, which cracked the prison, releasing the first Scorpion thunder. The Naga are arriving to lay the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. * Honor Bound - Timeline **Year 1132, Month of the Monkey **Year 1132, Month of the Rooster **Year 1132, Month of the Dog * What's New ** Fu Leng's Skull ** The Third Mask ** Takuan: Endless Vigilance * Adventure Hooks ** Soul of the Lion ** Bandit Attack * Important NPCs ** Isawa Taeruko ** Hiruma Yugure ** Moto Amadare * Cult of the Destroyer, Act III: Weaving Threads ** Synopsis ** Scene One: Let's Have a Party! ** Scene Two: Flushing the Prey ** Scene Three: Smoke and Lie Chapter Four: Ambition's Debt (Page 51) * Fiction: with Shinjo Shono, who sees the arrival of the returned Scorpion Clan alongside the Moto. The Kami Shinjo executed on the spot those kolat infiltrated in the Shinjo family. Shono's sister, Shinjo Haruko, explains to Shono that their father, the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu has fled, exposed as another kolat. * Ambition's Debt - Timeline **Year 1132, Month of the Boar **Year 1132, Month of the Rat **Year 1132, Month of the Ox * What's New ** The Legion of the Two Thousand (Prestige Class/New Path) ** Otaku Tetsuko: Penitent Soul ** Togashi Kaze: Peaceful Hands ** Lord Moon's Bone * Adventure Hooks ** Day of the Dead ** Sins of the Past * Important NPCs ** Ikudaiu ** Okura no Oni * Cult of the Destroyer, Act IV: Finding Support ** Synopsis ** Scene One: Arrival at Zenshou Tetsu ** Scene Two: Pleasant Conversation ** Scene Three: Death of the Moon ** Scene Four: Departure Chapter Five: Fire and Shadow (Page 63) * Fiction: with Shosuro, who is quickly being consumed by the Darkness. Goju Adorai visited Kyuden Bayushi to ponder with Kami Bayushi beside the Sleeping Lake about his deeds preventing the Darkness from consuming the world. Bayushi learns is time to stop his beloved Shosuro, and calls Bayushi Kachiko. * Fire and Shadow - Timeline **Year 1132, Month of the Tiger **Year 1132, Month of the Hare * What's New ** Falling to the Darkness ** Gaining Shadow Points ** Powers of Darkness *** Shadow Leap *** Shadow Wave *** Shadow Seduction *** Shadow Consumption ** Darkness Spawn * Adventure Hooks ** The Agasha Maiden ** Lost Histories ** Village of Masks * Important NPCs ** Shosuro ** The Purusha * Cult of the Destroyer, Act V: Know the Evil ** Synopsis ** Scene One: Warning Fire ** Scene Two: Burning Fire ** Scene Three: Fallout Chapter Six: Soul of the Empire (Page 77) * Fictions: with Saigorei and Toku during the march to Volturnum. Kitsu Motso is saved by a redeemed Okura no Oni, who attacked her father, Akuma no Oni. Isawa Hochiu rides the Dragon of Air to confront Goju Adorai at the Oblivion's Gate. Hitomi, Lady Moon, is waiting the proper moment and the word to name the Darkness. * Soul of the Empire - Timeline **Year 1133, Month of the Dragon **Year 1133, Month of the Serpent **Year 1133, Month of the Horse **Year 1133, Month of the Goat * What's New ** Doji Kuwanan: Tactical Mind ** Dragon's Tooth ** Kiro, the Ancestral Sword of the Ki-Rin ** Naga Hunters (Prestige Class/New Path) * Adventure Hooks ** Ujina Tokimasa Accused ** Old Debts Repaid * Important NPCs ** Shosuro Yudoka ** Goju Adorai ** Isawa Hochiu * Cult of the Destroyer, Act VI: The Destroyer's Isle ** Scene One: On the Open Sea ** Scene Two: Confrontation ** Scene Three: Aftermath Appendix One (Page 93) * Resolution Appendix Two (Page 94) * The Five Cities ** The City of Loyalty ** The City of Blood ** The City of Empty Dreams ** The City of White Clouds ** The City of Living Flame Appendix Three (Page 95) * Stepping Away from the Canon Hidden Emperor